1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable clamping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many applications, there is a need for a clamping arrangement which securely holds a wire or cable with low clamp force to prevent damage to the clamped cable. In addition, there is a need for a detachable, compact clamp which provides an interlocking, slip-free and tear-off-safe wire or cable attachment with easy wire or cable length adjustment.
Hence, there is a need for further improvements in the design of wire and cable clamps.